


there's something in the air

by lilibug



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Riverdale Reindeer Games, Veggie, a meet cute in a drugstore, a tumblr prompt for, reggieronnie, veronica lodge loves chocolate it's a fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibug/pseuds/lilibug
Summary: Her mission is simple: go in, get the chocolate covered cherries, get out.Of course, things don't always go according to plan. For once, that's okay, because Veronica comes out with a little something extra and she finds she doesn't mind it at all.





	there's something in the air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkshakesandmurders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkshakesandmurders/gifts).



> Hi, hello! I've written a little veggie fic based on this prompt by my babe [@milkshakesandmurders](https://milkshakesandmurders.tumblr.com) on tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> _// shopping and reaching for the same item at the same time //_

There's an odd feeling when she walks into the drugstore. 

 

The automatic doors whooshing her into a breath of warmth within the store, Christmas assaulting all of her senses at once. 

 

The smell of peppermint fudge on display at the register, the boxes upon boxes of candy canes and ostentatious decorations both for sale and not. The distinct melody of Bing Crosby that she would no doubt hear again before she even left the store. 

 

Veronica clutches her coat a little closer, despite feeling perfectly warm. There's a prickling on the back of her neck, unusual anxiety rumbling quietly in the pit of her stomach. She swallows it down, eyes roaming the end caps and finding the sparkles within the festive fun. 

 

She runs her fingers over a display of fancy ribbons, smoothing over a gold and sparkly one that reminds her of the baubles Betty would put in their hair once-upon-a-time when they were cheerleaders. She thinks sadly, that it feels like a whole lifetime ago. High School was a much simpler time. 

 

Turning on her heel, she heads down the perfume aisle, dark nails tapping along the locked case and seeing familiar names but still nothing she would ever wear. There's a lot to stop and look at -- nic nacs, festive socks, pet toys, baby toys, a whole aisle for ornaments and stocking stuffers. 

 

It should be no surprise that the item she finds herself looking for is chocolate. But this particular drugstore is the only store in town that carries  _ real _ dark chocolate covered cherries,  _ not _ the kind that come in trays and have liquid centers and taste of nothing but sugar. They remind her of Pop's chocolate cherry shakes and she fills a sundae bowl full of them for display at her annual Christmas soiree and has done so for years. 

 

It's an obscure brand that she hasn't been able to find on the internet, of all things. But they’re  _ the best _ (that one could get without either spending a fortune on imported sweets or making a mess of herself in the kitchen for something that might not live up to her standards). 

 

She almost skips gleefully in her stilettos when she sees the advertisement at the end of the aisle, but rather than break an ankle she trots with her handbag clutched closely. Already her mouth is watering and she thinks maybe she should buy an extra box to have at home instead of just for the party. 

 

Only the closer Veronica gets, the more crestfallen she becomes. The shelves are empty in their designated place and she blinks, unknowing what she's supposed to do now. 

 

Then she's down on her knees, bending her head to look at the bottom shelf to make sure they're really gone before blowing out a huff of exasperated air. She climbs to her feet again and brushes down the side of her peacoat before her gaze flickers up. 

 

There. 

 

The corner of a container, peeking over the edge of the top shelf. 

 

She rises to her tiptoes and swipes her fingers along the edge of the shelf and feels the plastic against the tips of her fingernails and she stretches just a little more -- before it's gone and she's gasping at the solid warmth against her back. 

 

The container is lifted out of reach and a distinctly male arm brushes the outside of hers on its way down. 

 

Even through layers of clothing, she swears there's an electric jolt that zips up her spine and steals her breath. It takes her longer than it should to bring her arms back down, staring dumbfounded at the shelf in front of her before sudden rage boils up and spills over. 

 

Whipping around, she pokes a finger into the man's chest, her eyebrows drawn into a stern line as she looks up at the offending candy stealer. “I was reaching for that first--” she blinks as she settles on his face, the familiar angular jaw and impossibly dark lashes and hair. Just as broad as ever. “Reggie?” 

 

“In the flesh.” 

 

He flashes her a grin that she supposes is subtly charming, but she's leaning back against the shelf to try to get a better look at him now. He's still in her personal bubble and assaulting her with the spicy scent of aftershave. She doesn't wrinkle her nose like she remembers doing years ago and instead she seems to be leaning back a little closer to drink him in. It's been a long while since she's seen him last. 

 

Her arms cross over her chest to stop herself and raises one eyebrow at the candy in his hand. “As perfectly pleasant as it is for you to barrel into me like this -- you stole my cherries.” 

 

Reggie mirrors her, lifting an eyebrow and popping the gum he's chewing obscenely. He feigns a look of innocence as he glances her over from head to toe. “I don't think so,” he says with a shrug. 

 

A snort escapes her with little time to lament on just how dignified that sounded before she swats at his arm and jostles the container in his hand. “I was clearly here before you, you mongrel.” 

 

Amusement flashes across his face at the familiar insult and then he's smirking in a way that has her shifting the weight around on her feet. 

 

“Actually yeah, think I did see you on your knees right as I turned the corner. Feeling a little frazzled today?” 

 

“No,” she answers much too quickly and he bobs his head in a nod. 

 

“Of course not. Veronica Lodge, frazzled? Never.”

 

She glares at him and resists the strong urge to toss her hair over her shoulder or reach up for the strand of pearls circling her neck. “Give me my cherries, Reggie.” 

 

“Oh, I do love it when you say my name like that,” he purs with a tilt of his head. 

 

An arm comes up to rest on the shelf just behind her shoulder as he leans in a bit closer and it’s like suddenly the store has caught fire and she wants nothing more than to climb out of her skin.

 

His dimples are making an appearance in the way he grins down at her, staring at her like a caged bird. The container shakes in his other hand and her eyes dart to it and then back to his stupidly perfect face.

 

“What do I get if I give these to you? You know, they're my favorite.” 

 

“I know what I'll give you if you  _ don't _ give me those cherries, and trust me you don't want that.” Veronica purses her lips, staring up at him through her lashes.

 

He just chuckles, infuriatingly. “Maybe I like a little punishment…” he drawls with a wink. Then brings the box up to rattle the cherries inside as he offers it out to her. 

 

The muscles in her jaw tighten and she hesitates before reaching for the box only for him to raise it above her head and out of reach. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah. Not yet.” 

 

“Reggie,” she bites sharply, “Give me those or you won't get an invite to my party.” 

 

He gives her a puppy dog pout, eyes big and wide. “But I always make the eggnog.” 

 

“I am aware that you buy a carton of eggnog and a bottle of rum. Anyone can do that.” 

 

“Veronica…” he grumbles, leaning forward to touch his forehead to hers briefly before he takes a step back and stares down at the container in his hand. “Fine.” 

 

And he holds it out to her, her fingers curling around the side but he holds tight to his half when she tries to pull it in. 

 

“But only if you go out with me tomorrow.” 

 

For a moment, she's stunned and can only blink up at him. “What?” 

 

“A date. With me. If you're willing...” he offers as he pulls his other arm from beside her to rub at the back of his neck and ruffle his hair. 

 

There's part of her that is screaming  _ no _ in a snide way on impulse because it's  _ Reggie Mantle _ , but then -- “I want to pick the place.” 

 

It's as if he had already braced for defeat so he lights up like a Christmas tree when he realizes that she's said yes. 

 

“I would expect nothing less.” 

 

She yanks on the candy and he lets it go this time and she cradles it to her chest with a relieved sigh. Granted, she wished she had more but this was better than nothing at all. 

 

“Pick me up at 7 pm, sharp. Suit jacket, no tie. You look good in navy,” she rattles out, watching that smirk spring back to life. Instead, now she's got a little bit of a different idea on how to wipe it away. 

 

“Of course. And the eggnog?” 

 

Veronica reaches out to smooth one hand down the front of the cable knit sweater he’s wearing. She grips a handful and stretches up to her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. 

 

“Yes, you can still bring the eggnog to the party. Wouldn't be the same without it.” 

 

He pouts again as she lowers herself back down, his arm scooping around her waist and pulling her close. 

  
Eyes rolling, she smiles up at him. “It wouldn't be the same without  _ you _ either.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@lilibug--xx](https://lilibug--xx.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
